Phantom Corporation Wiki
Teste dein Wissen im neuen Phantom Corp. Quiz: http://www.testedich.de/quiz52/quiz/1514339867/Das-Phantom-Corp-Quiz Quiz 2: https://www.testedich.de/quiz57/quiz/1540079217/Phantom-Corp-Quiz-2 Quiz 3: https://www.testedich.de/quiz60/quiz/1556235614/Phantom-Corp-Quiz-3 Willkommen im Phantom Corporation Wiki Phantom Corporation (abgekürzt Phantom Corp.) ist ein Unternehmen, gegründet und geleitet von einem Mann, welcher unter seinem Decknamen "Doctor Who" bekannt ist. Weitere Wikis * Dying Light - https://dying-light-story.fandom.com/de/wiki/Dying_Light_Story_Wiki * Ghost Recon Wildlands - http://de.ghost-recon-wildlands.wikia.com * Fallout 76 - http://de.fallout-76.wikia.com Charaktere File:DoctorWho2017-0.png|Doctor Who AsmHyqzVN0GhOrSrVTfmCA 0 0.jpg|Colonel Sanders Fhfhh (2).png|Ronald McDonald File:Sal6z (3).png|Salatking Gdgg-0.png|Detective Sanders File:CXCCC (2).png|Jay McDonald Goldenceojackson-0.png|Jackson Hawk File:Younger john-1.png|John Kalito Lester doom.png|Lester Crest Ag67-0.png|Hitman File:Doctor who as of 2021 (1).png|Doctor Who File:Juz (2).png|Jay McDonald J kalit-0.png|John Kalito Colonel sanders clone 2025.jpg|Colonel Sanders' Klon AsmHyqzVN0GhOrSrVTfmCA 0 0.jpg|Colonel Sanders File:Salatking (2).png|Salatking YM4PnoiRekKn082yCOHbpQ 0 0.jpg|Fiona Kalito U0990.jpg|Gott Lester doom.png|Lester Crest File:Jhju (3).png|Doctor Who ULtK4EsKRUGPgpOGaqnsQw 0 0.jpg|Jay McDonald ZAnMBWOzmUuGSe rHvDl w 0 0.jpg|Katja Jones Walt-0.png|Walter White AsmHyqzVN0GhOrSrVTfmCA 0 0.jpg|Colonel Sanders FeVdkAFpQkaUX8vyz4l-bg 0 0.jpg|Salatking YM4PnoiRekKn082yCOHbpQ 0 0.jpg|Fiona Kalito Ux3PcRDq EKcSGkTiQTSAA 0 0.jpg|Cheng Noj (1).png|Noah Milbourne U0990.jpg|Gott Lester doom.png|Lester Crest Bill cipher.png|Bill Cipher 3UVdyMHklEOGhe9XgobCYQ 0 0.jpg|Joker Ruu.png|Richard Sanchez OwOBOkHtKE-0agP3oxvDvA 0 0.jpg|Edward Fletcher Jacjs7.png|Jackson Hawk WYxILDrurk2O3cFl7v05xQ 0 0.jpg|Doctor Who Jay in 2026.jpg|Jay McDonald ZAnMBWOzmUuGSe rHvDl w 0 0.jpg|Katja Jones AsmHyqzVN0GhOrSrVTfmCA 0 0.jpg|Colonel Sanders FeVdkAFpQkaUX8vyz4l-bg 0 0.jpg|Salatking Santa episode 1-.png|Santa Claus J ka 277.png|John Kalito Lester doom.png|Lester Crest Bill cipher.png|Bill Cipher 3UVdyMHklEOGhe9XgobCYQ 0 0.jpg|Joker Ettt-0.png|Ethan Kalito E Gz2udOhUmLfrBcow066w 0 0.jpg|Jason McDonald F6c39f0343ee70dc0384a9728b18a4ea.jpg|Jack Okonkwo Borr.png|Boris Slavak WYxILDrurk2O3cFl7v05xQ 0 0.jpg|Doctor Who Joker 2079-0.png|Joker Jacjs7.png|Jackson Hawk -EK9gKPs4k6T-ATo5 Tjvw 0 0 (1).jpg|Jay McDonald F6c39f0343ee70dc0384a9728b18a4ea.jpg|Jack Okonkwo Zane2079.png|Zane Okonkwo File:C7662317b9ac067f9b57da1ca8f7938c--gif-art-dark-art.jpg|Erster Satan Surtr fire of ragnarok by samburley-d32k1k9.jpg|Surtur CuLQXlgbMUyZzj6862gBgA 0 0.jpg|Doctor Who Joker 2079-0.png|Joker -EK9gKPs4k6T-ATo5 Tjvw 0 0 (1).jpg|Jay McDonald File:Younger john-1.png|John Kalito FeVdkAFpQkaUX8vyz4l-bg 0 0.jpg|Salatking First consiglieri.jpg|Vincent Mancini Screenshot (6807).png|Doctor Who -EK9gKPs4k6T-ATo5 Tjvw 0 0 (1).jpg|Jay McDonald Screenshot (6811).png|Jeremy McDonald File:The Joker in 2086.png|Joker FeVdkAFpQkaUX8vyz4l-bg 0 0.jpg|Salatking ZAnMBWOzmUuGSe rHvDl w 0 0.jpg|Katja Jones N9ofRGkrokGCpS8MaTrgBw 0 0.jpg|Tiffany Jones Die Story Staffel 1 Colonel Sanders - Ronald McDonald Arc * Zeit: 2016 * Ort: Los Santos * Hauptcharaktere: Colonel Sanders, Ronald McDonald * Antagonisten: LSPD * Story-Relevant: Ja Der Colonel Sanders - Ronald McDonald Arc ist der erste Arc der Story, in welchem der wiederbelebte ehemalige KFC Unternehmensleiter Colonel Sanders auf den ehemaligen Schauspieler des McDonalds Clowns, Ronald McDonald trifft und mit diesem eine Verschwörung gegen alle Fast Food Ketten plant. Um dies durchzusetzen schließen sie sich dem A-Team, ein Einsatzteam innerhalb ihres Unternehmens an. Der Plan zur Vernichtung aller Fast Food Ketten rückt später allerdings stark in den Hintergrund. Der Arc endet mit dem Debüt von Doctor Who. Phantom Corporation Arc * Zeit: 2017-2018 * Ort: Los Santos, Russland, Hölle * Hauptcharaktere: Doctor Who, Colonel Sanders, Ronald McDonald, Mister Clean * Antagonisten: LSPD, Satan * Story-Relevant: Ja Der Phantom Corporation Arc '''ist der zweite Arc der Story und der erste, welcher sich direkt mit dem Unternehmen Phantom Corporation beschäftigt. Der Arc führt den Hauptcharakter Doctor Who ein, der CEO und Gründer von Phantom Corp. und erläutert zudem dessen Vorgeschichte und seine Beziehungen zu seinen Kollegen. Der Arc besteht aus vielen Missionen, die das A-Team zu der Zeit absolvierte. Colonel Sanders und Ronald McDonald verraten Phantom Corp. in diesem Arc kurzzeitig, finden 1 Jahr später allerdings wieder zurück und Doctor Who verzeiht ihnen. Am Ende des Arcs ist eine Sequenz zu sehen, in welcher Doctor Who Satan tötet und dessen Platz einnimmt. Salatking Arc * Zeit: 2018 * Ort: Los Santos * Hauptcharaktere: Doctor Who, Colonel Sanders, Salatking, Ronald McDonald * Antagonisten: LSPD * Story-Relevant: Ja Der '''Salatking Arc ist der dritte Arc der Story, in welchem Doctor Whos alter Freund, Salatking nach Los Santos kommt und ihm sich dort anschließt. Salatking ist der leibliche Sohn von Colonel Sanders, weshalb der Fokus des Arcs auf der Vater-Sohn Beziehung der beiden, sowie auch auf der von Doctor Who und dabei kaum auf Ronalds liegt. Am Ende des Arcs, tötet Salatking Colonel Sanders indirekt, indem er ihn schwer verwundet und dieser darauf ertrinkt, weshalb Colonel Sanders letztendlich in der Hölle landet. Detective Sanders Arc * Zeit: 2018 * Ort: Los Santos * Hauptcharaktere: Doctor Who, Salatking, Ronald McDonald, Detective Sanders * Antagonisten: Höllenvater, LSPD, Satan * Story-Relevant: Ja Der Detective Sanders Arc ist der vierte Arc der Story und spielt nur wenige Wochen nach dem Salatking Arc. Der Arc beginnt damit, dass Detective Sanders, ein LSPD Detective, welcher der Urenkelsohn von Colonel Sanders ist, Salatking, welcher folglich sein Großonkel ist besucht und ihn wegen dem Tod des Colonels befragt. Nachdem sie zum Tatort fuhren, bemerkte der Detective, dass Salatking log und ihn sicher umgebracht hatte, da der Detective sich allerdings Phantom Corp. anschließen wollte, verhaftete er Salatking nicht und wurde von ihm als Mitarbeiter eingestellt, als Doctor Who davon Wind bekam, degradierte er ihn zum Probe-Mitarbeiter, da er ihm nicht wirklich vertraute. Eines Tages, stattet ihnen Colonel Sanders als wieder erweckter Dämon unter dem Namen Höllenvater einen Besuch ab. Um wiederbelebt zu werden, mussten Salatking und Ronald Detective Sanders während eines Rituals opfern, was sie letztendlich auch taten. Da Salatking das Ritual jedoch störte, erhielten sie letztendlich eine Fusion aus dem Colonel und dem Detective, wobei der Detective jedoch nur als Geist im Inneren des Colonels weiterlebte. John Kalito Arc * Zeit: 2018 * Ort: Los Santos * Hauptcharaktere: Doctor Who, Salatking, John Kalito, Jay McDonald, Colonel Sanders * Antagonisten: Jackson Hawk, LSPD * Story-Relevant: Ja Der John Kalito Arc ist der fünfte Arc der Story und spielt etwa 2 Monate nach dem Detective Sanders Arc. In diesem Arc, stattet John Kalito, welcher Doctor Whos biologischer Sohn aus seiner alten Jugendliebe ist Phantom Corp. einen Besuch ab. Jay McDonald ersetzt seinen älteren Bruder, Ronald McDonald ab diesem Arc als Hauptcharakter. Doctor Who nimmt den jungen John unter seine Fittiche und versucht aus ihm einen brauchbaren Kriminellen zu machen, wobei ihm Jay auch zur Seite steht. Am Ende des Arcs, werden einige Phantom Corp. Mitarbeiter von Jackson Hawk, dem CEO von Jackson Hawk Enterprises entführt. Jackson Hawk ist der ehemalige Schüler von Doctor Who und eines seiner besten Mitglieder in seiner alten Gang. Am Ende stellt sich heraus, dass Jackson Doctor Whos Ex-Freundin, Fiona Kalito vergewaltigt hatte und mit dieser eine Tochter zeugte. Nachdem Doctor Who dies gehört hatte, erschoss er Jackson ohne zu zögern und befreite Fiona, seine anderen Mitarbeiter wurden ebenfalls befreit. Da Doctor Who noch viel für sie empfand, beschloss er Fiona zu heiraten und für einige Zeit mit ihr in Russland zusammen zu leben. Als er dies John Kalito mitteilte wurde er wütend und schloss sich daher Jay als Assistant CEO an, welcher gerade J. Industries gegründet hatte. Hitman Arc * Zeit: 2018 * Ort: Los Santos * Hauptcharaktere: Doctor Who, Salatking, Hitman, Jay McDonald, Jackson Hawk * Antagonisten: Hitman * Story-Relevant: Ja Der Hitman Arc ist ein Zwischen-Arc innerhalb des John Kalito Arcs. Er handelt davon, dass der berüchtigte Attentäter Hitman ein Attentat auf Doctor Who ausführt, welches ihm jedoch nicht gelingt. Hitman enthüllte die Existenz von Jackson Hawk Enterprises und dessen baldige Ankunft in Los Santos. Hitman wurde kurzzeitig zum Mitarbeiter von Phantom Corp. ernannt, bis er erneut versuchte Doctor Who zu töten, dieser kam ihm allerdings zuvor. Staffel 2 J. Industries Arc * Zeit: 2021 * Ort: Los Santos * Hauptcharaktere: Doctor Who, Jay McDonald, Salatking, John Kalito, Fiona Kalito, Colonel Sanders * Antagonisten: Jay McDonald, John Kalito, LSPD * Story-Relevant: Ja Der J. Industries Arc ist der sechste Haupt-Arc der Story und der siebte insgesamt, er spielt drei Jahre nach dem John Kalito Arc. Phantom Corp., welches nun von Salatking geleitet wird ist mittlerweile nur noch so mächtig wie J. Industries, welches weiterhin von Jay und John geleitet wird. Der Arc beginnt damit, dass Doctor Who aus seinen "langen Flitterwochen" mit seiner Frau und seiner Stieftochter nach Los Santos zurückkehrt, um dort mit seiner Familie zu leben und Phantom Corp. wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Der Arc behandelt den Krieg zwischen Phantom Corp. und J. Industries, sowie die Beziehung zwischen Doctor Who und seinem Sohn und wie sich John Kalito während seiner Zeit bei Jay verändert hat. Der Arc endet damit, dass John Kalito auf eine 1 jährige Geschäftsreise nach Mexiko geschickt wird und Jay sich Phantom Corp. wieder als Sicherheitschef anschließt, während er sein Unternehmen neben bei weiterführt. Marcell D'Avis Arc * Zeit: 2021 * Ort: Los Santos, Sandy Shores * Hauptcharaktere: Salatking, Marcell D'Avis, Doctor Who * Antagonisten: LSPD * Story-Relevant: Teilweise Der Marcell D'Avis Arc ist ein Zwischen-Arc innerhalb des J. Industries Arcs. Bei diesem, kommt Salatking mit Marcell D'Avis in Kontakt, ein ehemaliger 1&1 Mitarbeiter und jetziger Krimineller, mit welchem er sich vor der Polizei verstecken muss, in dem die beiden als Landstreicher in Sandy Shores untertauchen. Da Doctor Who auf einer Geschäftsreise ist, kann er die beiden bei der Sache nicht helfen, weshalb sie drei Wochen lang wie Obdachlose leben mussten. Letztendlich kehrte Doctor Who allerdings nach Los Santos zurück und rette sie aus ihrer misslichen Lage. Colonel Arc * Zeit: 2021 * Ort: Los Santos, Hölle * Hauptcharaktere: Doctor Who, Salatking, Jay McDonald, Colonel Sanders (Scott Anderson) * Story-Relevant: Ja Der Colonel Arc ist der siebte Haupt-Arc der Story und der neunte Arc insgesamt. In dem Arc geht es um den Colonel, welcher sich durch einen Deal mit Gott wieder jung wünschte, indem er Doctor Whos Zwillingsbruder, welchen Doctor Who mit Mühe versuchte wieder ins Leben zu rufen tot ließ. Er trat Phantom Corp. als Rekrut bei, was auch gut funktionierte, bis er sich Salatking eines Tages als sein Vater enthüllte. Er wünschte sich von Gott wieder mittelalt zu werden, da er sich in seinem zu jungen Körper nicht wohl fühlte. Später merkte der Colonel allerdings, dass es ihm nicht gut ging, da er Doctor Who verraten hatte, weshalb er sich vor den Augen von Salatking umbrachte und später von Doctor Who in der Hölle aus der Existenz gelöscht wurde. Klon Arc * Zeit: 2021 * Ort: Los Santos * Hauptcharaktere: Doctor Who, Salatking, Colonel Sanders' Klon, Jay McDonald, Fiona Kalito * Story-Relevant: Ja Der Klon Arc ist der achte Haupt-Arc der Story und der zehnte insgesamt. In dem Arc wird Colonel Sanders' Klon, ein identischer Klon von Colonel Sanders, den Jackson Hawk kurz vor seinem Tod anfertigte als neuer Hauptcharakter eingeführt. Salatking fand den Klon auf einer Insel, zusammen mit allen anderen Klonen, die Jackson erbaute. Nachdem Doctor Who davon Wind bekam, ließ er alle Klone außer Colonel Sanders' Klon zerstören, dieser sollte ihm nämlich noch als Mitarbeiter dienen. Der Arc dreht sich um die Entwicklung und die Besonderheiten des Klones. Zane Arc * Zeit: 2021 * Ort: Los Santos * Hauptcharaktere: Doctor Who, Salatking, Zane Okonkwo, Colonel Sanders' Klon * Story-Relevant: Nein Der Zane Arc '''ist ein Zwischen-Arc innerhalb des Klon Arcs. In dem Arc geht es um Zane Okonkwo, der Sohn von Salatking, welcher an der Phantom Corporation University angenommen wurde. Da er sich dort nicht gut schlug, wurde er von Doctor Who und Salatking auf eine Mission mitgenommen, bei welcher er immer noch inkompetent war, weshalb ihn Doctor Who letztendlich ins Fegefeuer schickte. Staffel 3 Apokalypse Arc * Zeit: 2021 & 2023 * Ort: Los Santos * Hauptcharaktere: Doctor Who, Salatking, Colonel Sanders' Klon, Jay McDonald * Antagonisten: Noah Milbourne, Zombies * Story-Relevant: Ja Der '''Apokalypse Arc '''ist der neunte Haupt-Arc der Story und der zwölfte insgesamt. In dem Arc geht es um die bevorstehende Zombie-Apokalypse von Los Santos, welche durch Milbourne Enterprises herbei geführt werden soll. Eines Tages, erhält Doctor Who einen Anruf von Noah Milbourne, welcher ihm droht, sein Unternehmen zu stürzen, da er den Zombie-Virus mittlerweile kontrollieren konnte. Am nächsten Tag, duellierten sich die beiden, Doctor Who bereitete sich vor, indem er ein Ritual benutzte, mit welchem er einen Teil seiner Satan-Kraft nutzen konnte, zuvor hat Salatking ihm aus sicherer Entfernung ins Bein geschossen, worauf Doctor Who ihn einfach niederstreckte, allerdings konnte Noah aufgrund seiner Zombie Instinkte die Apokalypse dennoch auslösen, was in einer Katastrophe endete. 3 Jahre Später war Los Santos am Abgrund, Phantom Corp. versteckte sich in Doctor Whos Bunker und lebte in der Kommandozentrale. Sie operierten immer noch und untersuchten zum Beispiel Zombie Siedlungen mit Hilfe des für die Apokalypse geformten Zombie-Widerstandes. Letztendlich, im Jahr 2023 opferte Doctor Who Gott seinen menschlichen Körper, um die Apokalypse aufzuhalten. Gott schuf darauf ein neues Universum, in welches er die Erde und die verbleibenden Menschen transferierte. In diesem neuen Universum gab es weder die Milbournes noch das Zombie-Virus. Friede auf Erden Arc * Zeit: 2024 & 2025 * Ort: Los Santos * Hauptcharaktere: Salatking, Colonel Sanders' Klon, Jay McDonald, Katja Jones, Walter White, Fiona Kalito, Doctor Who * Story-Relevant: Ja Der '''Friede auf Erden Arc ist der zehnte Haupt-Arc und der dreizehnte insgesamt. Der Arc dreht sich um das relativ friedvolle neue Leben in Los Santos. Der Arc beginnt mit der Beerdigung von Doctor Whos menschlichem Körper, Salatking und Colonel Sanders' Klon sind mittlerweile die alleinigen Bosse von Phantom Corp. und bemühen sich um die Rekrutierung neuer Mitarbeiter für ihr Unternehmen, welches sie neu aufbauen möchten. Katja Jones, eine Professorin und Walter White, ein FBI-Agent schließen sich als neue Mitarbeiter an. Jay, welcher während der Apokalypse verschwand taucht wieder auf und verbringt sogar etwas Zeit mit seinem Neffen, Tony McDonald, Ronalds leiblichem Sohn, bevor er zum Senior Chief Executive Officer befördert wird. Ein Jahr später, schafft Doctor Who es Gott zu überzeugen, ihm seinen menschlichen Körper wiederzugeben, weshalb er wieder zu Phantom Corp. stößt und seinen alten Job als CEO wieder annimmt. Mit den neuen Mitarbeitern findet er sich schnell ab. Am Ende des Arcs, wird Colonel Sanders' Klon, welcher nun sein Glück mit seinem eigenen Unternehmen, Kentucky Fried Chicken versucht verhaftet. Da dies nun seine und nicht Phantom Corps Angelegenheit war, konnte Doctor Who ihm nicht helfen, weshalb er inhaftiert wurde. Nach einem Monat, gelang es dem Colonel jedoch aus dem Gefängnis auszubrechen. Nachdem er wieder in Los Santos ankam, nahm er seine Arbeit bei Phantom Corp. wieder auf. Zeitreise Arc * Zeit: 2025 & 2073 * Ort: Los Santos, Los Santos (2073) * Hauptcharaktere: Doctor Who, Colonel Sanders' Klon, Salatking, Jay McDonald, Cheng, Edward Fletcher, Katja Jones, Bill Cipher, Doctor Who (Alternatives Universum) * Antagonisten: Richard Sanchez, Jackson Hawks Geist * Story-Relevant: Ja Der Zeitreise Arc ist der elfte Haupt-Arc und der dreizehnte insgesamt. Der Arc beginnt mit der Einführung des Charakters Cheng, ein alter Freund von Doctor Who und Salatking, welcher in den 1990er Jahren als Soldat des japanischen Militärs diente. Er war der Ersatz für Colonel Sanders' Klon als dieser inhaftiert war. Der Arc behandelt allerdings hauptsächlich Zeitreisen. Eines Tages, während Doctor Who und Katja sich im Bunker aufhielten, erschien ein mysteriöser Mann vor dem Eingang des Bunkers, Doctor Who hörte die Explosion des Zeit-Vortexes, durch welchen sich der Mann, welcher sich später als Edward Fletcher vorstellte vom Jahr 2073 aus in das Jahr 2025 reiste, um, wie er Doctor Who erklärte seinen Vater, Mark Gibbs zu retten. Edward Fletcher ist Teil der Time Patrol, ein Betrieb, welcher in der Zukunft zu J. Industries gehört. Doctor Who hat zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Ahnung wer Mark Gibbs ist, als Edward anfängt ihn zu beschreiben, wird ihm jedoch klar, dass es sich hierbei wohl um Colonel Sanders' Klon handelt. Letztendlich erzählt Doctor Who ihm die Geschehnisse, worauf Colonel Sanders' Klon ihm erklärt, dass Mark Gibbs sein Wunschname wäre, sollte er einen neuen Körper bekommen, welchen er sich seit seinem Gefängnisaufenthalt wünscht. Letztendlich sprach der Colonel zu Gott, welcher ihm einen Deal vorschlug, er müsse sich selbst umbringen um einen neuen Körper nach seinen Wünschen zu erlangen, der Colonel wünschte sich groß und schwarz zu werden, allerdings wurde er zu einem normal großen Weißen und nahm den Namen Mark Gibbs an. Anders als von Edward vermutet, wird der Colonel jedoch bereits im Jahr 2025 auf seiner Yacht ermordet, was die Zeitlinie komplett verändert und Edward aus der Existenz löscht, dieser hatte ihm kurz zuvor mitgeteilt, dass der Mörder seines Vaters höchstwahrscheinlich auch der Mörder von Doctor Whos Mutter war. Seither macht Doctor Who es sich zur Aufgabe die Person zu finden, die den Colonel und seine Mutter tötete, er schwor der Person den Tod und die qualvolle Löschung in der Hölle. Bei dem Mörder handelt es sich um den zukünftigen J. Industries CEO, Richard Sanchez. Dieser erscheint Doctor Who später und verrät ihm von seinem Deal mit Bill Cipher, dem Vater Gottes, welcher ihm unendliche Macht versprach, wenn er Doctor Who töten würde, jedoch ist Doctor Who ein guter Bekannter von Cipher, weshalb Richard bald realisiert, dass dies alles eine List war. Bill erfüllt Doctor Who seinen Wunsch und belebt alle Opfer Richards, also Colonel Sanders' Klon, Doctor Whos Mutter und weitere wieder und transferierte sie in ein neues Universum, bei welchem seine Mutter zu Gott wurde und Colonel Sanders' Klon der Leiter eines neuen Phantom Corps, im Gegenzug musste er den originalen Colonel wiederbeleben, welcher ebenfalls in das neue Universum transferiert wurde, Edward wurde ebenfalls in das neue Universum geschickt. Letztendlich, löschte Doctor Who Richard aus der Existenz, indem er seine Mutter tötete als Rache für den Colonel, seine Mutter und alle anderen unschuldigen Lebewesen, die er kaltblütig tötete. Jackson Hawks Geist wurde während eines Unfalls aus der Hölle befreit, weshalb er nun in Los Santos sein Unwesen treibt, allerdings möchte er Doctor Who nicht bekämpfen sondern endlich Frieden mit ihm schließen und ihm seine Dienste anbieten. Doctor Who lehnt ihn deutlich ab und versiegelt seine Seele schließlich, was Jackson Hawk endgültig vernichtete. Am Ende des Arcs, gelangt ein Bewohner des zuvor von Doctor Who geschaffenen Alternativ-Universums in das Haupt-Universum zurück, da der Zeit-Vortex instabil war, war er dennoch zugänglich und die Bewohner des Alternativ-Universums hatten die Zeitreise-Technologie ebenfalls bereits entwickeln können. Der Bewohner war tatsächlich Doctor Whos Gegenstück. Letztendlich wurde er wieder in sein Universum gebracht, als Austausch musste jedoch auch ein anderer Bewohner seines Universums, der zuvor im Haupt-Universum lebte in das Haupt-Universum zurückkehren, weshalb der originale Colonel Sanders dadurch in das Haupt-Universum zurückkehrte und seine alten Freunde bei Phantom Corp. wieder traf. Doctor Who hatte bei dieser Entscheidung gemischte Gefühle. Halloween Arc * Zeit: 31. Oktober 2026 - 11. November 2026 * Ort: Los Santos * Hauptcharaktere: Joker, Doctor Who, Colonel Sanders,' 'Harley Quinn, '''Salatking, Jay McDonald, Katja Jones, Cheng * Antagonisten: LSPD, Azazel * Story-Relevant: Ja Der '''Halloween Arc ist der zwölfte Haupt-Arc und der vierzehnte insgesamt. In dem Arc ist Phantom Corp. gerade dabei eine Halloween Party zu veranstalten, als sie in den Nachrichten sehen, dass ein neues kriminelles Genie namens Joker sein Unwesen treibt. Sie erkannten bald, dass Doctor Who den Joker zum neuen CEO ernennen wollte, da Doctor Who sich für eine Weile in der Hölle aufhielt, um Azazel zu besiegen. Während des Arcs, müssen sie lernen mit den Methoden des Jokers klar zu kommen und erforschen dabei auch seinen gestörten Verstand. Zwischen drin, besucht Salatking auch Detective Sanders, welcher nun als Farmer arbeitet. Später kehrt Doctor Who in die Stadt zurück und wird wieder CEO. Der Joker und Harley Quinn verlassen die Stadt schließlich. Am Ende des Arcs, wird während eine Mission von Colonel Sanders und Katja Jones bekannt, dass Detective Sanders sich der Mafia angeschlossen hat, um sich an Phantom Corp. rächen zu können. Staffel 4 Doomsday Arc * Zeit: Frühjahr 2026 * Ort: Los Santos * Hauptcharaktere: Doctor Who, Salatking, Colonel Sanders, Jay McDonald, Katja Jones * Story-Relevant: Teilweise Der Doomsday Arc ist der dreizehnte Haupt-Arc und der sechzehnte insgesamt. Eine apokalyptische Bedrohung hat begonnen, darum tun sich ein milliardenschwerer Technologie-Mogul, ein idealistischer Geheimagent, ein unbeholfener Verschwörungstheoretiker und ein neurotischer Supercomputer zusammen, um diese Bedrohung unter der Leitung von Phantom Corp. aufzuhalten. Der Doomsday Arc wurde vor dem Santa Claus Arc veröffentlicht und spielt zeitlich auch noch vor dem Halloween Arc, im Frühjahr 2026, allerdings wurde er nach dem Santa Claus Arc angekündigt. Santa Claus Arc * Zeit: 21. Dezember 2026 - 11. Januar 2027 * Ort: Los Santos * Hauptcharaktere: Doctor Who, Jay McDonald, Katja Jones, Colonel Sanders, Santa Claus * Antagonisten: Mafia, Detective Sanders * Story-Relevant: Ja Der Santa Claus Arc ist der vierzehnte Haupt-Arc und der fünfzehnte insgesamt. In dem Arc geht es um Santa Claus, besser bekannt als Weihnachtsmann, welcher am 21. Dezember von der Mafia aus seiner Heimat, dem Nordpol vertrieben wurde. Santa Claus hat aufgrund seiner Vergangenheit nämlich noch einige Schulden bei der Mafia. Er begibt sich nach Los Santos, wo er zwei Tage später angelangt. Es herrschen weiße Weihnachten und Phantom Corp. ist auch schon etwas in Festtagsstimmung. Als Santa Claus ihnen jedoch mitteilt, dass die Mafia hinter ihm her sei, macht sich Phantom Corp. auf ihre Ankunft bereit, um Detective Sanders, welcher der Mafia kürzlich beitrat zu töten. Letztendlich löst Phantom Corp. gewollt den Mafia-Krieg aus. Der Arc wurde lange vor dem Doomsday Arc veröffentlicht, spielt allerdings danach und wurde auch erst später veröffentlicht, da die Schöpfer der Story den Doomsday Arc erst einen Tag nach dem Erscheinungsdatum des Trailers zum DLC "The Doomsday Heist" ankündigten. Specials Das Portal und ein alter Freund * Zeit: Februar 2027 * Ort: Los Santos, Los Santos (Alternatives Universum) * Hauptcharaktere: Jay McDonald, John Kalito (Alternatives Universum), Colonel Sanders' Klon * Antagonisten: LSPD * Story-Relevant: Ja Nach Bill Ciphers Opfer und der Vernichtung der Mafia durch Phantom Corporation, ist nun endlich Frieden in der Welt eingekehrt, allerdings weiß die Phantom Corp. Crew nicht, was in der alternativen Realität so vor sich geht. Durch Bill Ciphers Opfer entstand ein Durchgang zum alternativen Universum, welchen Jay während eines Kampfes mit Doctor Who betrat, kurz darauf wurde er direkt von der dort herrschenden Mafia-ähnlichen Alternativ-Version Phantom Corps gefasst. Das Special zeigt den Alltag des alternativen Phantom Corps, wozu unter anderem der in dieser Welt noch lebende John Kalito, Vito Corleone und natürlich Colonel Sanders' Klon gehören. Letzendlich stirbt Colonel Sanders' Klon und der Alternative John begibt sich mit Jay in die Haupt-Realität und wird dort sein neuer Assistant CEO. Die Nächste Generation * Zeit: 2077 * Ort: Los Santos * Hauptcharaktere: Ethan Kalito, Jason McDonald, Jack Okonkwo, Doctor Who * Story-Relevant: Teilweise 50 Jahre sind seit den letzten Ereignissen der Story vergangen, im Jahr 2077 ist Los Santos zwar noch etwas modernisierter als damals geworden, doch sonst hat sich nicht all zu viel verändert und nun liegt es an den jugendlichen Enkelkindern von Legenden wie Jay McDonald und John Kalito die Stadt erneut aufzumischen. Die Los Santos Veteranen * Zeit: 2077 * Ort: Los Santos * Hauptcharaktere: Doctor Who, Jay McDonald, John Kalito (Alternatives Universum), Boris Slavak, Salatkings Klon * Story-Relevant: Ja Während die nächste Generation von Verbrechern seinen Spaß hat, begeben sich die alten, aber immer noch fähigen Veteranen Doctor Who, Jay, John und Co. wieder auf einige gefährliche Missionen. Boris Slavak, ein leicht durchgeknallter Russe und Bekannter Doctor Whos gibt in diesem Special sein Debüt. Die Neue Ära * Zeit: September 2077 * Ort: Los Santos * Hauptcharaktere: Ethan Kalito, Jason McDonald, Doctor Who, Jack Okonkwo, Jay McDonald, Boris Slavak * Antagonisten: LSPD * Story-Relevant: Ja In Los Santos herrscht eine gute Atmosphäre, bis John Kalito plötzlich aufgrund seines Lungenkrebs verstirbt. Ethan, welcher sich von dem Tod seines Großvaters nicht allzu sehr verunsichern lässt, sondern sich nun als Ziel setzt ihn stolz zu machen, versucht weiterhin mit seinen Freunden Jason McDonald und Jack Okonkwo ein großes Unternehmen aufzubauen und ein geachteter Krimineller zu werden. Allzu glatt verläuft dies allerdings nicht, Doctor Who gibt der neuen Generation das Gefühl, als würden sie ohne ihn nichts schaffen, was sich später allerdings als falsch herausstellt. Die Welt Vor Uns * Zeit: 2079 * Ort: Los Santos, Die andere Welt * Hauptcharaktere: Ethan Kalito, Doctor Who, Jason McDonald, Jack Okonkwo, Jay McDonald, Boris Slavak * Antagonisten: LSPD * Story-Relevant: Ja Seit den letzten Ereignissen der Story sind knappe zwei Jahre vergangen, Ethan und Jason haben den Tod Johns hinter sich gelassen und haben es tatsächlich geschafft, ein bereits recht erfolgreiches Unternehmen zu gründen. Währenddessen entdeckt Doctor Who eine Welt jenseits seiner Vorstellungskraft und erfährt endlich die volle Wahrheit, sowie die eigentliche Bedeutung der Schöpfung des Universums. Jokers Nachtclub * Zeit: 2080 * Ort: Los Santos * Hauptcharaktere: Joker Einige Zeit nach Satans Tod, hat sich der Joker von Phantom Corp. distanziert und ist seither seinen eigenen Weg gegangen. Er hat in der Zeit einen Nachtclub, Demon's Palace eröffnet, welcher gut läuft. Staffel 5 Zwei Doktoren Arc * Zeit: 2079 & 2017 * Ort: Los Santos * Hauptcharaktere: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Veränderte Zeitlinie), Colonel Sanders * Antagonisten: Jackson Hawk * Story-Relevant: Ja Doctor Who hat die 2070er Jahre und seinen Status satt, er möchte wieder der junge CEO sein, der er mal war, weshalb er die wieder funktionstüchtige Zeitmaschine benutzt, um in das Jahr 2017 zurückzureisen, wo er seinem jüngeren Ich begegnet. Joker Arc * Zeit: 2079 * Ort: Los Santos * Hauptcharaktere: Doctor Who, Joker * Antagonisten: LSPD * Story-Relevant: Ja Nach dem Zetreise-Vorfall, hat Doctor Who sich entschieden sein Leben im Jahr 2079 weiterzuleben, schon bald wird er vor seine finale Aufgabe gestellt, als plötzlich der Joker, welcher sich als Auswirkung der Zeitreise einer Gehirnwäsche durch Jackson Hawk unterziehen musste vor seiner Tür steht und ihm Schwierigkeiten bereiten will. Scholzes Aufstieg Arc * Zeit: September 2079 * Ort: Los Santos * Hauptcharaktere: Doctor Who, Jack Okonkwo, Joker * Antagonisten: Ingrid Scholze * Story-Relevant: Nein Seitdem der Joker geheilt und zu Doctor Whos neuem Assistent ernannt wurde, läuft es sehr gut für Phantom Corp und Doctor Who findet wieder Gefallen an seinem Leben. Doch eines Tages, als eine sehr alte, verbitterte Frau namens Ingrid Scholze in der Stadt auftaucht, muss sich Phantom Corp. einer neuen Bedrohung enormen Ausmaßes stellen. Revolution Arc * Zeit: Oktober 2079 * Ort: Los Santos * Hauptcharaktere: Doctor Who, Jay McDonald, Jack Okonkwo * Antagonisten: Joker, Joker-Gang * Story-Relevant: Ja Der Joker möchte nun seine alte Joker-Gang wiederaufbauen und schmiedet dabei den Plan, Los Santos zu vernichten und es neu errichten, so dass es schließlich zu "Jokertown" wird. Phantom Corp. und J. Industries versuchen allerdings mit allen Mitteln den Joker aufzuhalten. Zanes Rückkehr Arc * Zeit: November 2079 * Ort: Los Santos * Hauptcharaktere: Doctor Who, Jay McDonald, Joker, Salatking * Antagonisten: Zane Okonkwo, Erster Satan * Story-Relevant: Ja Wie Bill Cipher zuvor ankündigte, steht Phantom Corp. nun Zane gegenüber, dieser ist durch einen Fehler Bill Ciphers vor langer Zeit aus einer alternativen Realität in die Haupt-Realität gekommen, dabei handelt es sich zwar um den selben Zane, den Phantom Corp. bereits 2021 traf, allerdings verlief sein Leben völlig anders, denn er ist ein Meisterschütze, welcher sich in den Dienst Satans stellte. Untergang von Los Santos Arc * Zeit: November 2079 * Ort: Los Santos * Hauptcharaktere: Doctor Who, Jay McDonald, Joker, Salatking, Zane Okonkwo * Antagonisten: Erster Satan, Surtur * Story-Relevant: Ja Nun wo Joker die Wahrheit über seine Herkunft weiß, beschließt er, Satan dabei zu helfen die Zerstörung von Los Santos auszuführen, doch Doctor Who schafft es, ihn zu stoppen. Darauf kündigt Satan allerdings an, dass er eine angebliche Prophezeiung erfüllen wird, bei welcher ein riesiges Monster, von welchem er denkt, dass es sich um Surtur handelt Los Santos in Schutt und Asche legt. Nun liegt es an Phantom Corp., den Untergang aufzuhalten. Staffel 6 Die Heimkehr des Sohnes Arc * Zeit: Oktober 2080 * Ort: Los Santos * Hauptcharaktere: Doctor Who, Jay McDonald, John Kalito, Skullhead, Salatking * Antagonisten: Joker * Story-Relevant: Ja Als Doctor Who gerade dabei ist, sein Unternehmen zu einer absoluten Großmacht aufzubauen, erfährt er, dass sein vor über 50 Jahren verloren gegangener Sohn, John Kalito zurückgekehrt ist. John Kalito wendet sich zunächst an seinen früheren Boss, Jay McDonald und möchte mit diesem reinen Tisch machen. Nachdem die beiden sich wieder zusammen schließen, muss er auch mit Doctor Who klar kommen, dies ist allerdings nicht so einfach, da die beiden immer noch große Meinungsverschiedenheit haben. Der Verrat des Sohnes Arc * Zeit: Oktober-November 2080 * Ort: Los Santos * Hauptcharaktere: Doctor Who, Jay McDonald, Salatking * Antagonisten: John Kalito, Joker * Story-Relevant: Ja Nach der erfolgreichen Befreiung John Kalitos, ist der Joker vorerst als Sklave für Phantom Corp. tätig. Während er mit John Kalito in Kontakt ist, schafft er es, diesen auf seine Seite zu bekehren, allerdings beschließt John, dass er seine Macht nicht teilen möchte, er möchte die Welt ganz alleine beherrschen und alle, die ihn daran hindern wollen vernichten. Die Entscheidungsschlacht Arc * Zeit: November 2085 * Ort: Los Santos * Hauptcharaktere: Doctor Who, Jay McDonald, Joker, Vincent Mancini, Salatking, Skullhead, Katja Jones * Antagonisten: LSPD * Story-Relevant: Ja 5 Jahre nach dem John Kalito-Vorfall, stehen sich Phantom Corp, J. Industries, die Joker-Gang und die Mafia endgültig in einer gigantischen Entscheidungsschlacht gegenüber. Letzte Aktivitäten Kategorie:Wiki